


Looking A Little Green

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Even a ‘Planet Destroying Super Weapon’ gets sick
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Looking A Little Green

“Mooncake???” Gary called for his little friend for what seemed like the hundredth time. The human had been calling for him for the past ten minutes, he hadn’t seen the little alien all day. He was getting worried... Mooncake always came when he called for him...

He passed the dining area, seeing Avocato and Little Cato deep into a game of cards. Avocato looks up from his hand, seeing Gary. “Hey Gare.”

“Hey, have you guys seen Mooncake? I haven’t seen him all day.” Avocato widened his eyes slightly, “No. We haven’t seen him either.” Little Cato turns toward Gary and shakes his head in agreement. Gary’s stomach knots with worry...

“You need us to help find him??” Little Cato asks, looking equally worried. “Nah, the ship is only so big. I’ll find him eventually. He may have just fallen asleep in the vents again, and that’s why he won’t come to me.” Gary walked on down the hall, continuing to call out for his little buddy.

Little Cato turns back to his Ventrexian parent, worry still on his face. “Come on son, don’t worry about Mooncake. I’m sure he’s fine.” 

“But Dad, Mooncake ALWAYS comes when Gary calls for him... always...”  
—————  
“Mooooncaaaake???” Gary continued calling, now VERY worried. He stopped when he noticed the closet door was slightly open... just enough for something Mooncake’s size to get through.

Gary slowly approaches the door, careful not to startle him if he was in there. He peeks inside...

...and there he is. The little alien was curled up in a box on the floor of the closet, his antennae were drooped down and his eyes heavy.

Mooncake coos softly and looks up at him. Gary smiles warmly “...hey... hey Buddy..! I was looking for you..!” He says calmly, though still pretty shaken from not being able to find him before.

Mooncake whimpers nervously, not lifting himself up off the ground like he usually does whenever Gary comes to him, making the human a bit concerned...

“...Buddy..? Everything okay..?” He asked him softly, kneeling down beside the box. Mooncake whines softly, still not lifting himself up. Poor little guy seemed to have no energy...

“...Mooncake...” Gary slowly brought his hand towards the little alien, gently resting it onto his head. Despite his attempt not to startle him, Mooncake still jumps a little as he touched him. Gary rubs his antennae gently to calm him down, he also could feel that he was a little bit warmer than usual... he was starting to piece it together...

“...oh Mooncake....” Gary sighs sadly, the little alien whines weakly in response, closing his eyes. Gary carefully lowers his other hand into the box and gently lifts the little alien into his arms. Mooncake whimpers weakly as he’s moved, Gary shushes him softly and holds him close.  
—————  
Little Cato wasn’t focusing as heavily on his rematch against his dad as he was earlier. Avocato noticed this. “Son. I know what your thinking. I’m sure Mooncake’s fine. Don’t worry about-“

“-I AM worried Dad...” Avocato sighs, about to say something else to try and cheer his son up, but he stops when he sees Gary walking past the door, with a familiar green ball in his arms.

Little Cato perks his ears up and turns to see the blonde. “ThunderBandit?” Gary stops, looking over at the two Ventrexians. Both of them looking at the poorly little alien in his arms.

Little Cato gets up and comes closer to them, still eyeing Mooncake. “...is he okay..?” Gary sighs softly. “...he’s sick.” Mooncake whines weakly, Little Cato shushes him and rubs his antennae gently. “I’m taking him to Hue so he can check him out. Figure out what’s wrong exactly.” Little Cato nods, slowly pulling away from the little alien. Mooncake whimpers as he pulls away.

“...you should go with him son. Seems the little guy doesn’t want you to leave him.” Avocato says. Little Cato looks back at the ill alien and sighs. “Okay.”

—————

Mooncake coos weakly as he lays on the table. Little Cato shushes him softly as he gently rubs his head. “...easy... it’s alright Mooncake...” The little alien mumbles softly and presses into his touch. Gary smiles faintly at the sight.

“How’s he look Hue?” The worried human asked the AI hopefully. “My assumption is that he has fallen ill from fatigue.” Gary looks at him confused. “Fatigue? What do you mean?”

“I believe that he is still recovering from being drained of his powers. Even though they did return, his body is still recovering physically. I have noticed he’s had some spells of weakness since then, I’m honestly surprised it took this long for him to fall ill.” Gary’s face fell sadly, how could he not have seen his little buddy feeling weak? Even before he was sick? 

“Will he be okay?” Little Cato asked what Gary wanted to. “He will recover. Though it may take longer than normal from his weakened system. Then there’s the matter of ‘that’ recovering.”

Gary nods.

—————

It was late in the evening.  
Gary was holding weak little Mooncake in his arms.  
Just as he had been all day.

Mooncake’s condition had slightly worsened when the little alien started vomiting. But after he had emptied his stomach, though there was practically nothing in there anyway, he seemed to be slightly better.

Gary hated to watch it, but he had to stay with him. He couldn’t leave his little buddy alone when he was like this... he had to make it up to Mooncake after all the times the little guy hadn’t left him alone...

Gary didn’t get much sleep that night.

—————

Gary slowly opens his eyes. He groans softly as he straightens out from his awkward position he’d fallen asleep in. But he had something keep him from moving too much. He looks up and realizes Avocato was next to him, his arm around the blonde and the sick little alien. “....KitKat...?”

Avocato looks down at the sleepy human and smiles faintly. “Hey Sleepyhead.” Gary smiles and sits up a little more, still being gentle with his little buddy. “....when’d you get here...?”

“I erm... heard the little guy getting sick again lastnight and... well... I came to see if you needed help with it and I saw you were out like a light.” Gary frowns, feeling bad for falling asleep on the little guy. Especially when he needed him...

“...so I took care of the mess and decided to stay in here incase he needed someone... or you needed someone.” Avocato finishes softly and he kept the human close to him.

Gary just nods, before leaning his head on the Ventrexian’s side. He looks down at the sleeping green ball in his lap. “....I can’t believe I fell asleep...” he slurs, still half asleep.

“Gare... I know your worried about him and you want to take care of him. But you need to take care of yourself too... and that means you need to sleep. You can’t be pulling all nighters man... it’s not good for you. And neither is skipping meals, don’t think nobody didn’t notice you not coming to lunch or dinner yesterday.” Gary sighs in guilt, keeping his head against him. “...you don’t want to get sick too cause you aren’t taking care of yourself... right?”

Gary shakes his head slowly. Still staring at the sleeping ball.

Avocato stayed with the two. And he made sure that Gary went to get something to eat. He took over watching duty while the human was on his little break.

Gary would come right back though, as soon as he finished doing whatever he had to, he was right back in bed with the Ventrexian and Mooncake.

—————

It was around noon when the little guy started to stir awake. He slowly opened his little eyes and looked up at the two. He only saw them both fast asleep, leaning on each other.

Mooncake smiles and snuggles with them both.


End file.
